


Suit Up

by Dawne-Sharlotte (bmsaangel16)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmsaangel16/pseuds/Dawne-Sharlotte
Summary: Ignis likes how Gladio "looks" in a suit.





	Suit Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tikali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikali/gifts).



> This was a small secret santa on Tumblr. Comments and kudos are appreciated!

Gladio stood in front of the bathroom mirror, trying to wrangle his hair into something more sophisticated than the rat’s nest he was sporting. Maybe a haircut was in order after all. But nothing relaxed him after a long day like Ignis’ fingers tugging through the tresses. He finally got the tangles under control and styled it in a half ponytail with a few strands to frame his face.

 

Finally, Gladio was able to take Ignis on a date. It had been too long. The road trip from hell halted any progress in their relationship and Altissia almost resulted in a permanent rift between the two of them. They somehow found their way back to each other during the decade of darkness. Now the light was back, and although they still had responsibilities to the crown, they could focus more on each other.

 

A knock sounded on the bathroom door. “I’ll be out in a minute,” Gladio called through the shut door.

 

“Alright. I’ll be in the living room.”

 

Gladio sprayed on the cologne he knew Ignis loved and went out to meet his lover. He watched Ignis fiddle with the cufflinks on his jacket before he faced in Gladio’s direction.

 

“So you still haven’t told me where we are going.” Ignis smoothed out non-existent wrinkles.

 

Gladio smiled. “It’s a surprise.”

 

“It’s not like I’ll be able to see it when we get there.” Ignis smirked. “Am I dressed appropriately for our outing?”

 

Gladio moved to stand in front of Ignis and admired his dark grey suit with deep purple shirt and dark grey, silk tie. “Six, you are beautiful. You’ve only become more gorgeous over the years.”

 

Ignis ducked his head in embarrassment. “I don’t know how you can say that. I know the scars are hideous.”

 

“Hey. Don’t hide from me.” Gladio placed a finger under his chin and lifted Ignis’ face. He pulled the dark visor from his face. “Your scars are a testament to your grit and determination, Iggy. I love them and you. Please, go without the glasses tonight.” He kissed the starburst blemish.

 

Ignis’ milky green gaze focused on Gladio’s face. “May I?” He reached up and caressed Gladio’s face. Light touches glanced down his neck and over his shoulders, taking in little details that could only be detected by touch. Ignis’ hands continued to glance down to Gladio’s chest. “You look amazing in a suit, dearest.” He smiled brightly. “This is the same suit you wore on our first date.”

 

Gladio answered with a smile of his own. “Can’t get nothing past you. It was a pain trying to get it tailored. I was worried that I would have to get a new one.”

 

Ignis wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. “We’ll have to find more reasons to put you in a suit.”

 

“I have one more occasion in mind.” Gladio pulled away slightly and dropped to one knee, pulling an adamantite band from his pocket and placing it on Ignis’ finger. “I was thinking our wedding would be a pretty good time.”

 

Ignis couldn’t keep the smile from his face or the tears from falling. “I agree. Now come up here so I can kiss you properly.”

 

Gladio took Ignis in his arms and kissed his fiance.


End file.
